


dark dynasty episode coda

by mrswinchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Angst, Episode Tag, Gen, character death obviously, coda fic, dark dynasty coda, s10ep21tag/coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrswinchester67/pseuds/mrswinchester67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short fic about the moments after sam and dean discover charlie's body</p>
            </blockquote>





	dark dynasty episode coda

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna write a destiel fic about cas comforting dean, but i had to write this first. so if you like this and want the rest, let me know please!

Dean couldn’t’ believe what he was seeing. His heart ached in his chest as he exhaled all the air in his lungs at the sight of her. No. not again. This can’t be real. This can’t be happening.   
“Charlie?” Dean’s voice was barely louder than a whisper. All the rage and gusto he’d harbored in the car ride there arguing with Sam was utterly drained. She didn’t respond. Her body lie lifeless strewn into the corner of the hotel bathtub, blood seeping from her stomach wound and her knife, which the bastard used, lay right where he dropped it on the floor. Dean felt the prick in his eyes as tears formed. He couldn’t stand to see her like this, all bloody and forgotten in a fucking bathroom. He should have been able to protect her. He should have driven faster. Hell, he should have made Cas use his mojo to zap him here. All he could do is stare at the girl who he’d loved, cared for, and treated like a sister. She didn’t deserve this. She was a fighter. She was smart, resourceful, kind hearted, pure. He could think of ten thousand other reason why it should have been him lying there in a bloody mess but no. why the fuck did it have to be her? He couldn’t stand there any longer. He had to move. To do something. As he took a step forward to go to her and lift her body, Sam moved too, attempting to help but was stopped in his tracks with the look Dean shot him. His face like stone, his eyes cold, jaw locked, as a tear rolled down his cheek. Sam bowed his head, breaking eye contact. As he felt his face get hot and tears start to form, he walked out of the motel room. He opened the back door to the car knowing Dean would need it open and also knowing he wouldn’t ask him for help, then just sat down in the front passenger seat and let his emotions overtake him. How did shit get so bad so fast? Why the fuck didn’t she just stay with Castiel? He felt like such a failure. Every time he tries to do something good, It always seems to backfire and fuck everything up even worse. Its times like these when Sam feels how fitting it was for him to have been picked for Azazel’s army all those years ago. He was just trying to save Dean. Why couldn’t things go right just for fucking once?  
Dean waited until Sam was gone and then slowly stepped to the side of the tub. He tried to brace himself and find any ounce of emotional strength he had left in him to lift her. He bent down and carefully slid one arm under her knees and one under her arm and behind her back. As he lifted her, her head tilted back and lolled to rest on his chest. He closed his eyes tight as he stood holding her lifeless body and choked back a sob. Taking a deep breath and shaking his head a bit to get himself out of his headspace, he steeled himself and walked solemnly out of the room and towards the car. He barely noticed Sam wiping at his face and sniffling in the front seat as he leaned in and gently laid Charlie down and made sure she looked comfortable. As dumb as that sounded, he couldn’t bring himself to just treat it like any other body. This was Charlie. He knew it didn’t make any sense but he just had to. He had her turned on her side and he balled up his jacket and put it under her head. Then he pulled her knees up some and placed her hands together near her face and he could pretend she was sleeping. This wasn’t healthy and he didn’t give a fuck. He closed the door like he was trying not to wake her and then walked around to get in the driver’s seat. The roar of the engine was deafening in the silence. Neither of them spoke the entire car ride back to the bunker. Dean pretended not to notice Sam glancing at him occasionally with a pleading, teary eyed look on his face


End file.
